Talk:Sonic vs Flash/@comment-27880546-20160416200002/@comment-26477305-20160417094444
He could probably get the whole world again. Also, don't speak like that to me. You've done this many times with Sonic before. 'Now all of these were radio wave beings, so they must have been moving at least the speed of light, however in the past Krakkl was able to communicate with Wally on Earth in-real time, using only his natural speed and abilities. The distance between Kwyzz and Earth was never stated, but we can narrow it down to get a minimum distance. It couldn't have been in the Alpha Centauri system, because that was Rann's former system, and this was before Rann's move during the Rann-Thanagar war. So that's ruled out. I cannot find any reference to Barnard's Star, the next nearest system, in any DC works, so this is the closest place Kwyzz could be. In order for a reasonable two-way conversation without noticeable delays, I'm guessing a maximum time interval would be 0.1 seconds (conservative again). Distance to Barnard's star = 5.963 light-years. Therefore, Krakkl's base speed would be at least 1,880,491,680c. Multiplying this by 95 billion, we get 1.786467096e20c. Adding this to Flash's speed from before and the speed from Earth, we get 1.786467096118260001043815452e20c. However Wally was still tapping into the speedforce and getting faster. He manages to reach "trans-time velocity", going beyond the limits of time and space, to match the speed of an instantaneous signal as it crosses the distance from the Moon to the Earth. As it was supposedly instantaneous, but moving from Wally's perspective, and Wally's transition to "trans-time speed" was described as taking "a fraction of a second so infinitesimal no word exists to describe it", it would actually be conservative to say he crossed the distance from the moon to the Earth in 1 Planck instant. Earth-Moon distance = 384,000 km. Planck time = 5.39106e-44 seconds. Thus Wally's speed here is a mind-shattering 2.375944852e43c' This is the feat you are talking about 'After this he slows down a bit, but still manages to set every radio on Earth to a specific frequency within what he calls a "septo-second" (probably a typo of zeptosecond). I can't find any statistics on the amount of radios in the world, but it's a very common technology that has been around for over a century, so just to be conservative I'll say 1 billion. Now what I'm going to do next is probably a bit sloppy, but it's the best I could think of. Surface area of Earth = 510,072,000 km^2. Divided by 1 billion, we get 0.510072 km^2. Assuming the radios are equidistant (obviously not but it's the only thing I can think of), the radius of a circle with that area would be 5.455407592 m. Double this to get the average distance between radios, 10.91081518 m. Multiply this by a billion for the total distance traveled: 10,910,815,180 m. 1 Zeptosecond = 10e-21 seconds, so his speed here would be 3.639456195e22c. Finally, estimating the total average speed of the race against the Cosmic Gamblers, they started on the other side of the universe: http://i242.photobucket.com/albums/f...racespace4.jpg And reached Earth before the gambler had time to process a thought. Using 0.0083333333 seconds, and the diameter of the universe at 93 billion light-years, the average speed would be 3.519417614e20c. This actually lines up surprisingly well with the speed I calced for the first part of the race. Now I used a good amount of assumptions and odd methods for some of these calcs, so they might not all be valid, but I'm pretty sure at least a few are.' Also I'm fairly sure he's Infinite in speed so it doesn't even matter http://static5.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/12/124784/2985163-3057329229-zoom_.jpg http://static9.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/1/10369/787560-immortal2.jpg